1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio systems, and more specifically to headphones.
2. Description of Related Art
Headphones are well known in the art and are effective means to provide portable audio to a user. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an oblique view of a headphone audio system 101 having headphones 100 operably associated with an audio source 102. The headphone 100 is configured to fit around the head of the user 104 (shown in phantom) from ear to ear and includes a first ear speaker 103 and a second ear speaker 105. In the exemplary embodiment the audio device communicates with a mobile phone 107 configured to transmit music to the headphones 100 via a wire 109.
It will be appreciate that system 101 effectively provides audio to the user; however, significant disadvantages exist when using a wire 109. For example, the wire 109 has a propensity to tangle and restricts movement access of the user such as requiring the user to hold mobile phone 107 during use.
To overcome these problems, there exist headphones audio systems 201 configured to wirelessly transmit the audio from audio source 202 to headphones 200. Like headphones 100, the exemplary embodiment also includes a first ear speaker 203 and a second ear speaker 207; however, the embodiment is also provided with a receiver 207 supported by second ear speaker 207 and configured to wirelessly receive audio data from mobile device 209.
A common disadvantage associated with system 201 is the limited use. Specifically, the system includes a receiver 207 that is already built into the headphones 200, thereby restricting the audio source 202 to already manufactured headphones. Thus, the features of system 201 can not be retrofitted on existing headphones.
Although great strides have been made in the area of headphones, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.